


Super Genius Breeding Subject #005

by Lady_Atlantis



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: And the son of Tony and Bruce, Between Xander and Loki, Dom!Loki, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, General Ross is a giant dick, Kidnapping, Light Dom/sub, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki was mind controlled, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shapeshifting, Super Power Xander, Unethical Experimentation, Xander is a test tube baby, Xander's powers show up after he's off the Hellmouth, Xander/Willow/Buffy friendship, but everybody adopts him equally, sub!Xander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Atlantis/pseuds/Lady_Atlantis
Summary: Xander Harris is not actually a Harris. He is the result of a secret military super genius breeding program. However, when he turns 16 they considered him a failure so they kidnap him to use as leverage against Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.Authors Note: This takes place midway through season 2 of Buffy, but the timeline has been jumped so it takes place after Age of Ultron.Also, Pietro didn't die. I refuse to accept that he was too slow to avoid those bullets.





	1. Kidnapping

Xander sat back in the chair in the library and grinned at Giles and the girls, “Well I’m going to have to go home early. My uncle, Thaddeus, is in town. I haven’t seen him in almost six months.”

“Oh! Can I come with? I miss him!” Willow perked up.

“Sorry Wills he said he’d hang with us both on Monday. He’s got a surprise for me today, said he was going to take me somewhere special. Even told me to pack my bags for a weekend.”

“Oooh! Get me Souvenirs!” Willow grinned.

“Souvenirs? Where do you think he’s going?” Buffy asked curiously.

“Don’t know. Last time he took Xander somewhere they went to Washington DC and the time before that they went to Germany.” Willow nodded

“Well, that sounds educational.” Giles stated.

“It is he’s a military history nut. He takes me to all the old battle sites and teaches me about them.” Xander, “He tries to take me on a trip once a year. He’s only missed one year since I was five and that was because he got sick and our trip was late in the year.”

“Well then, go on. Don’t be late for your trip.” Giles smiled, “And do tell us about it when you get back.”

Xander grinned brightly, “Of course! And I’ll have souvenirs for everybody!” He grabbed his backpack and then hugged them each before heading out, back to his house. This was one of the very few times he wasn’t afraid to go back to his house. His parents always behaved when Uncle Thaddeus was over. He bounced up to his house and saw a new car in the driveway. His uncle must have gotten here early.

“Uncle Thad!” He called out as he hurried inside.

General Thaddeus Ross looked up from his conversation with Tony Harris. “Xander, My boy! How was your day?” He got up and enveloped Xander in a tight hug.

“It was weird. Cordelia actually smiled at me today.” Xander pressed into the hug. “Willow’s excited for Monday when the three of us will hang out too.”

Thaddeus laughed and shook his head, “She’s so excitable.” He let go of Xander and took a step back.

Xander was about to start talking again when a shiver ran down his spine. Before he could react his shoulder was grabbed and a needle was shoved into his neck. All he could think as blackness overcame his vision was ‘Why?’


	2. Rescue

When Xander came to he was could hear the roar of a jet engine. He went to stand up but found himself chained to the wall. Rage flooded him. How could Uncle Thad let this happen to him? He shifted till he could see the chains tying his wrists to the wall. The shackles were tight enough to not slip over his hands, but if he dislocated his thumbs… He popped his thumbs out of their sockets and slipped his hands out of the shackles. He popped his thumbs back into place and then looked around at his surroundings again cataloging the things he could use as makeshift weapons. The room was not a big one. It looked like a storage area with one door opposite of where he’d been chained up. He grabbed a piece of metal piping and carried it like a sword as he snuck closer to the door. He opened the door quickly and raised the pipe to strike the guards on the other side- only to find there was nobody guarding the door. He slowly snuck through the aircraft until he heard voices behind a door.

After a moment of listening, he could tell it was his Uncle and he was using Xander to threaten somebody, whose voice he didn’t recognize.

Xander quietly opened the door and slipped in closing the door behind him.

Without looking behind him Ross stated, “I told you to leave me alone while I was on this call.”

Xander stepped back and opened the door once more and closed it, giving the illusion that he left. Then he slowly crept up behind him. Before he could lose his nerve he swung, bashing Ross across the back of his head. He let out a shaky breath as He dropped like a fly. He looked up at the screen to see two unfamiliar faces.

“So, I was outside the door long enough to know he was using me to threaten you.” Xander stated shakily.

“That means you’re Xander.” The first stated. “I’m Bruce Banner and this is Tony Stark.” He gestured to the other on the screen.

“I’m familiar with you two. My friend Willow reads your papers and tells me every detail.” Xander nodded, “I was raised thinking he was my uncle.” He gestured down at Ross. “But apparently he’s just a creepy asshole.”

“Well considering the fact that he just said that you were our son I don’t think he was telling the truth.” Tony drawled.

Xander just snorted. “Ya think?”

Tony laughed, “I like this kid.” And grinned at Bruce, who was shaking his head.

“Look I don’t know where I’m being taken.” He sobered up. “I’m on some kind of plane.”

“Don’t worry We have a team following the plane you’re on. The moment he said that our kid was in his hands the rest of our team started calling in favors and headed out to intercept the plane. The second that plane lands it’s going to be set upon by SHIELD agents, Captain America, Thor, Hawkeye, and Black Widow.”

Xander relaxed a little, “I just need to survive until then.” He joked darkly.

The door opened behind him and Xander whipped around. “Shit.”

The two who had been at the door charged at Xander and though he tried to fight back he was no match for military trained men twice his size. Tony and Bruce could only watch in horror as Xander was knocked out and dragged out of the room.

When Xander came to again he was strapped down on a table stripped to nothing but his boxers. The restraints were painfully tight and his toes and fingers were starting to prickle with pins and needles. Ross was standing over him in a lab coat. “Well since you’re such a poor captive I figure I’ll start the experiments on you whether or not They hand Banner over.” He sneered.

Xander spat at him. “You’re a disgusting humanoid beast.”

Ross slapped him, then filled a needle with something that looked like blood.

Xander struggled against his bonds, but couldn’t move more than a fraction of an inch.

Ross just laughed and pushed the needle into Xander’s arm, removing it once it was empty. Then he filled another needle with a clear fluid and injected it into the same arm. “There. Now you won’t be able to pull the same shit as before.” He sneered, “Time to file my first report on Experiment number 0618.” He turned and walked out of the room, turning the lights out before he shut the door behind him. Whatever the clear fluid was left him feeling weak and his body unresponsive. 

Xander was left in the dark for the rest of the flight, feeling alternately sick, betrayed, and enraged. He could feel as the plane began to descend. He prayed that Tony and Bruce were right and there were people who were going to rescue him. It felt like hours but really couldn’t have been more than thirty minutes when he heard fighting outside the door.

He heard somebody with a deep thunderous voice demand, “Where is he?”

Xander took a deep breath and called out, “Help! I’m in here!” within a heartbeat the door was torn open and an imposingly huge regal blond man in a red cape swept through the door followed by a much smaller red-haired woman in a tight black spy suit. Rage flashed through both of their eyes before the redhead swiftly undid the bonds holding him down.

“Sit up slowly.” The woman said softly and gently helped. “My name is Natasha and this is Thor. There’s a group of SHIELD agents, Steve, and Clint here too, but they’re dealing with the ones who kidnapped you.”

“Thank you.” Xander nodded as he rubbed feeling back into his hands.

“Did Ross do anything to you while you were in here?” She asked.

“He injected me with something that looked like blood and then a clear fluid.” He stated. He didn’t realize he was starting to shake.

Thor unhooked his cape from his armor and wrapped it around Xander’s shoulders. “It is alright. You are safe now.” He rumbled softly. “Is it okay for me to carry you out of here? Or do you wish to walk of your own accord?” He asked gently.

“You can carry me.” He answered, “I don’t know if I can stand on my own.”

Thor gently picked him up and held him close to his chest, “Rest young one, know that you are safe and rest.”

Xander rested his head on Thor’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Thor wasn’t even out of the room when unconsciousness took Xander.


	3. Recovery

Xander groaned as he woke up and rolled onto his side. There was a tall muscular blond man in the chair next to his bed that wasn’t Thor. The man looked up and smiled at him. “It’s good to see you awake. How do you feel?” The man asked

“Forgive me for being a little paranoid, but before I answer that; Who are you?” Xander asked warily.

“Ah, sorry. I’m used to people knowing who I am at first glance.” He ducked his head then looked back up at Xander, “I’m Steve Rogers, Captain America.” 

Xander’s eyes went wide and he gaped liked a fish. Then after a moment, said, “Willow’s gonna be so jealous.”

Steve laughed. “So how are you feeling?”

“Better. I don’t feel too weak to walk now.” He explained.

Steve nodded, “Good. You hungry?”

That gets a laugh from Xander, “I’m a teenage boy. I’m always hungry.”

Xander’s laugh drew a genuine smile from Steve, who had been worried about Xander’s mental state. He still worried about the possibility of the young man breaking down, but he didn’t seem like he’d been under Ross’ thumb for an extended period of time.

“Alright I’ll be right back with food.” Steve stood up and turned to leave.

“Ah, before you go could you tell me where I am now?” Xander asked almost shyly.

“You’re on the SHIELD helicarrier just off the coast of New York.” Steve gave him a soft look.

Xander nodded and snuggled back against the bed only to startle a little when there was a knock on the door before it opened. The red-head from earlier, Natasha his brain supplied, walked in. When she saw that Xander was awake she relaxed in relief. “It’s good to see you awake.”

Xander smiled, “It’s good to be awake again. Though It’s starting to look like falling unconscious and waking up in new places is becoming a trend with me.”

“Let’s hope that doesn’t stay true.” She stated.

“Well I’ll be right back I’ve promised him food.” Steve headed out and Natasha took his seat.

“Do you know why Ross had you tied down on the plane?” She asked softly. Everybody thought she’d be the best one to talk to him about this given that she’d met him during the rescue and while he’d met Thor too, He was very imposing and had already been assigned another task.

“Yeah. I was being used to threaten Tony and Bruce. Uh, I was originally chained up in what looked like a storage unit and got out by dislocating my thumbs and slipping out of the cuffs, grabbed a piece of metal piping and explored the plane. I got lucky and managed to knock Ross out after I listened to him talk to Tony and Bruce for a few minutes Then I talked to them for a few. After that two guards came in and knocked me out and I woke up on the table you found me on.” He finally took a breath when he finished.

Natasha nodded, “But do you know why you were being used to threaten Tony and Bruce.”

“Because apparently I’m their son.” Xander chewed on his lip. “And boy wasn’t that a shock.” 

Natasha nodded soberly. “And you’ll be living in New York from now until you’re eighteen because you’re a minor and the people who raised you are being put on trial. Not that we’d let you go back to them anyway after we found out how they treated you.”

Xander was baffled. He couldn’t understand why these people wanted him around. “Why?”

Natasha’s expression softened. “Okay just ignoring the fact that Bruce and Tony are your parents, we want you to.” She wanted to go and murder the ones who had raised him when he looked at her like he didn’t understand.

“But you don’t even know me.” He ducked his head shyly

“We want to know you though.” She gently reached over and stroked his hair.

“You keep saying ‘we’ are you in a relationship with one of my real parents?” He peeked up, chewing on his lip.

“Both of them, actually.” She smiled, “We’re in a polyamorous relationship. Bruce, Tony, me, Thor, Steve, and Clint. It’s strange, but it works.” Then she frowned a little. “That doesn’t bother you does it?”

Xander shook his head, “I don’t get it, but if it works for you guys…” He trailed off with a shrug.

Her shoulders relaxed a bit.

“That really worried you?” He sounded confused.

Then from the doorway, “That and if you’d like us as people, but we won’t know that until you get to know each of us.” Steve was standing there with a tray of food. He walked into the room and set the tray down on Xander’s lap. “Eat up.”

“Thank you.” Xander looked up at Steve with a smile, but hesitated for a moment before starting to dig into the food.

Natasha stood up and gently tapped Steve on the arm and nodded at the door, “We’ll be right back, Xander.”

Xander nodded. “I’ll be here.” 

Natasha led Steve out into the hallway and down a bit so Xander couldn’t overhear them. Then blandly asked, “How much trouble would I be in if I tortured the ones who raised him?”

Steve was taken aback by that question. “What brought this on?”

“He doesn’t believe we want him. It makes him wary as if he thinks we want something from him.” Natasha crossed her arms, “He was so confused when I told him that we were going to be his family.”

Steve’s eyes darkened, “Then we prove to him we do want him, Nat. Like we do with Bruce and Clint when they feel unlovable.” He gently reached up and stroked her cheek.

“I still want to torture the two who raised him.” She leaned into the touch.

“I don’t blame you.” He said softly.


	4. The one where things are talked about

There was another knock on the door, making Xander look up from his meal. After a few seconds, he realized they were waiting for him to say they could enter.

“Come in.” he called just loud enough so they could hear him.

The door opened and a balding man in a sharp suit entered. “Hello.” 

“Hi. Are you Clint?” Xander asked, making the other man laugh.

“No, no.” He shook his head with a smile, “My name is Phil Coulson. Clint’s dealing with the political snafu that is General Ross’ arrest. You’ll probably meet Clint by the end of the day, though.”

“So why are you here then?” He sat up straighter.

“If I’m not part of their relationship, you mean? Well, I thought you might want to get some answers out of somebody who is more even headed right now. And as much as I’d like to slug Ross over this I’ll leave that to your parents and their partners.” Phil stated

Xander went quiet for a long moment and fiddled with the remaining food on his plate as Phil sat down.

“What are they like? My parents and their partners.” Xander finally asked.

“I’ll preface this by saying I have my own biases, who I’m fond of and who annoys me, so take what I say with a grain of salt.” Phil stated. 

Xander nodded.

“Steve is the one I’m fondest of. He’s honest, straightforward, and trustworthy. I’m not saying he doesn’t have flaws, but that I haven’t personally seen them.” He started “Thor is very interesting. He’s quite literally a warrior prince and heir to the throne of Asgard. He’s honorable, proud, and generous. Though can be reckless as well. Clint is like a son to me and if anything were to happen to him I’d be devastated. He’s playful, devoted, and can see through to the heart of any situation. He can be reckless as well, though that is more self-destructive due to having trouble seeing his own worth. Natasha is something of an enigma. She only lets you see what she wants you to see, however, I can say she is loyal, protective, and always has her wits about her. Tony is the one who annoys me, but at the same time, I feel sort of parental toward him as well. He’s brilliant, generous, and brave. At the same time, He’s also vain, insecure, and is always waiting for the other shoe to drop. Bruce—I’ll be honest I don’t know Bruce as well as I do the others. I’m trying to get to know him, though. From what I do know He’s very shy, Just as brilliant as Tony if not more so, and gentle. Even if he’s angry he will not lash out at you.”

Xander sat back and let that information filter through his mind. He was about to ask another question when there was another knock at the door.

“It’s us again.” Steve’s voice carried through the door.

“Come in.” Xander replied.

The door opened and Steve and Natasha came in. 

“Thought you might want to know Tony and Bruce are on their way here and Clint’s wrapping up what he’s doing. He really wants to meet you too. When I was on the phone with him he was complaining that he was the last one to meet you.” Natasha smiled softly.

Xander laughed self-deprecatingly at that, “Really?” He still couldn’t believe they actually wanted him.

Steve frowned a little at Xander’s response.

“Yeah. He saw you when we brought you off the plane but he’s really excited to get to know you.” Natasha stated.

Confusion washed over Xander’s features again. 

While outwardly calm, anger and sadness warred in both Steve’s and Phil’s minds.

“You know.” Natasha said, breaking the sudden silence, “Clint’s already plotting out ways to spend time with you. He wants to teach you how to use a bow.” She stated, then explained, “He’s an archer.” 

“I know a little of how to use a crossbow.” He perked up a little at the thought of being taught how to use weapons. 

“So you like weaponry?” Steve asked.

Xander nodded, “Back at Sunnydale High I’m part of a club that studies ancient weapons, fighting styles, myths, and languages. It’s the Librarian’s hobby and Buffy, Willow and I found it interesting and he was willing to teach us about it in our spare time as long as our homework was done.” He fudged the truth. He didn’t know what they knew about Sunnydale so he decided to play it safe. “Sometimes Ms. Calendar joined us too. She explains the references to the gods, goddesses, and magic.” 

“That’s interesting.” Steve looked earnestly interested. “What was your favorite part to study?”

“The weapons and ancient fighting styles.” Xander gave him a lopsided smile, then blushed a little. “And the languages. They were difficult but made a lot of sense to me once I got the hang of them.” He couldn’t help but fidget a little.

“I can see where you take after Bruce then.” Steve smiled, “He’s got a knack for languages, though, modern ones.”

Xander blushed.

There was another knock on the door and then it opened. A man in a gray uniform stepped in and told Steve and Natasha that Nick Fury wanted to see them. They nodded and turned back to Xander, “We’ll be back once Fury is done with us.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later then.” He nodded. 

They turned and left, leaving Xander and Phil alone again.

Once Phil was sure they were alone, He turned back to Xander. “So I did some research into Sunnydale after I found conflicting information. So I dug deeper and found out about slayers, watchers, and Hellmouth's. What do you know about them?”

Xander paled and gaped for a moment, looking like a fish out of water.

Phil shook his head. “Nothing you can tell me will be weirder than being the handler to six superheroes whose problems range from petty to world ending.”

“There’s a lot I won’t tell you.” Xander stated, “But it’s not just a club, we go out and whittle down the amount of vampires and malevolent demons and keep the Hellmouth from being opened and ending the world.”

“And this librarian?” Phil’s voice had an edge to it.

“Goes into the fray with us.” Xander replied just as sharply, “And teaches us how to deal with the various demons we face on a night to night basis as safely as possible. And he’s teaching Willow magic because she’s got the potential to be a great witch.”

Phil nodded. “Good. I was worried he was like the other Watchers I’ve met.”

“You’ve met them before?” Xander cocked his head to the side.

Phil nodded again. “SHIELD deals with threats to Earth be they human, extraterrestrial, or mystical.” He paused, “And I may have slugged a few of the more pompous, holier-than-thou watchers when I was younger.”

That made Xander laugh and beam at him. “Okay, I really like you now.”

Phil smiled, “I take it you’re not fond of the watcher’s council as a whole.”

“If I used the words I want to, to describe them. Willow would find out and scowl at me for cursing.” He grinned.

“You hold Willow in high esteem.” Phil stated.

“She’s more family to me than the Harris’ ever were.” He said quietly, he was going to miss her and Buffy like crazy if he couldn’t go back to Sunnydale.

Phil gave him a soft smile. “Before you think you’ll be cut off from your friends, Tony’s said as soon as he knows who you’d miss down there, He’s going to set them up with a Stark brand laptop with video chat software so you can talk with them whenever you want.”

Xander looked baffled again, “Why would he care?”

“Because you’re his son and he doesn’t want you to feel isolated and surrounded by people you don’t know well or trust yet.” Phil gave him a small smile.

Xander nodded and relaxed a little. 

“Also I’ll leave it up to you to tell them about the Hellmouth and what you did on a nightly basis. Just know New York doesn’t have the same problem and when it does either SHIELD or the Avengers take care of it.” Phil stated.

Xander nodded. “I still want to keep up on weapons and fighting.”

“I highly doubt that will be a problem. In the position you’re in now you’re at a high risk of being kidnapped again. They’ll want you to be able to defend yourself should they not be around to protect you.” Phil stated.

Xander gently pushed the remains of the meal away from him. His stomach was too tied up in knots to even think about food right now. 

“Do you want some time by yourself to think? Or would you like for me to continue keeping you company?” Phil asked softly.

“I’d like some time to think.” He replied.

Phil nodded and stood up. “If you want me to return just hit the green button on the table next to you. That’ll call a nurse and all you need to do is tell them you want to talk to me and they’ll come get me. And I’ll tell the others you want a little time to yourself. Though when Clint shows up may I send him down here to meet you?”

“Yeah, I want to meet him too.” Xander nodded, “Thank you.” He was genuinely grateful that he wasn’t being watched every moment.


	5. The one where Xander meets Clint (Finally)

Xander had been quietly stewing by himself for the most part. The only interaction he’d had since Phil left was somebody coming by to pick up the dishes. He knew he’d been reassured that he would be able to stay in contact with his friends but—He wanted to talk to them now. He wanted to them to know what had happened. He took a deep breath and chewed on his lip before he worked himself into an anxiety attack. 

There was an unexpected knock on the door making Xander flinch. Then he realized it must be Clint. He did okay Clint coming down to meet him during his time to think by himself. “Come in.” He called 

The door opened and a man with dirty blond hair, gray eyes, and muscles Xander was envious of walked into the room. “Hey. Finally get to see you conscious.” He smiled and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

“You must be Clint.” Xander gave him a small smile.

“Yep, Clint Barton.” He nodded. “And you’re Xander. That short for something?”

“Alexander, but only the Harris’ called me that. Usually when they were drunk or angry.” Something must have flashed across his face because a look of empathy and understanding crossed Clint’s face.

“None of us will call you by your full name then.” He said seriously. He bit his lip momentarily then stated, “We don’t have any solid proof, just bits of evidence that seems too fishy to be a coincidence. When and if you feel comfortable enough, would you tell us if you were abused and how?”

The softness in Clint’s voice paired with the previous look of understanding and the willingness to wait for him to be comfortable swayed him. “They did. Abuse me.” He mumbled, looking down at his lap, “I don’t want to say how yet, but they did.”

“May I hug you?” Clint asked softly.

Xander looked up at Clint again and saw nothing but the same gentle understanding on his face. He nodded and held his arms up.

Clint got up and wrapped his arms around Xander, hugging him tight but not suffocating. When he let go Xander looked up at him silently for a long moment. “Were You? I mean, you got this look like you knew exactly…” He didn’t know what words to properly express what he’d seen in Clint’s eyes.

“I was. Though my parents died when I was still fairly young, just over eleven years old. My dad was the one who abused us, though. Mom tried her best to patch us up after. We lived in foster care for a few years before Barney, that’s my brother’s name, and I ran away and joined the circus.” Clint stated. 

“Is it weird or wrong that, even now after I know that they’re not my real parents, I still want to hear them say ‘I love you’ or ‘I’m proud of you’?” He asked timidly.

“No.” He said using as much self-control as he could to not let his eyes tear up. “It’s not weird or wrong. They raised you and they should have cared for you and loved you.”

Xander nodded quietly and stared at his hands. 

“Hey,” Clint said softly, “Now you’ve got a big family who can’t wait to get to know you.” He reached over and gently nudged Xander’s shoulder with his knuckles. “If you’re up for it I’d love to teach you how to shoot a bow.”

Xander couldn’t help but smile when Clint brought that up, “Natasha mentioned that you were already plotting ways to spend time with me.” His eyes crinkled a little.

“Caught red-handed.” He laughed. “Though we’re all doing it. That and deciding who’s going to teach you what.”

Xander cocked his head to the side, “What do you mean?”

“We’re going to homeschool you. We’ve learned from other heroes with children that public school gives a wide open time and place for the baddies who want to kidnap you.”

“That is actually a relief. I don’t do school well and teachers usually hate me because I bring down the class’ grade average. And all but two teachers in my schooling have actively hated me. One of which was my kindergarten teacher and the other was apathetic toward me.” Xander shrugged. “Can’t help it that words and numbers jump around the page.” He mumbled.

“Jump around the page?” Clint sat up straight, “Xander you know that’s called dyslexia, right?”

“Dys-what-ia?” he gave Clint a weird look.

“Dyslexia. It’s a learning disability. Means you have difficulty reading words and numbers because your brain can’t interpret them correctly.” Clint explained, “I really only know this because I have Dyscalculia Which is like Dyslexia, but only with numbers.”

Xander looked at Clint long and silent almost as if he was studying him, looking for any hint of deception. “—You actually understand.” He finally whispered.

“And we’ll all work with you when we’re teaching you too. Dyslexia’s no joke, it makes things that should be easy hard.” He nodded. “Like one thing that can be done is give extra room around each math problem so numbers from different problems don’t mesh into one.”

“I do read comics, but I didn’t realize that the reason I could read them and not books was because there was less room for the words to jump around. I can usually understand what the characters are saying.” Xander let out a shaky breath.

Clint nodded. “Ah, speaking of understanding what people are saying. This is really off subject but If I don’t see you when you’re talking to me and I don’t respond, it’s because I’m not wearing my hearing aids.” He turned his head so Xander could see the small devices in his ears. “Without them, I’m eighty percent deaf. I can read lips and I do know sign language, though.”

“Well, that’s good to know. You’ll have to teach me sign language, though.” Xander stated

“Can do.” Clint grinned lopsidedly.

There was a commotion of chatter in the hall and Clint grinned wider, “Looks like Bruce and Tony are here now. From the sounds of it, I think Thor is with them too.”

Xander chewed on his lip and wrapped his arms around himself. 

“Hey, no need to be nervous.” He said gently. “If you tell us there’s too many people for your comfort we’ll back off and send people away until you’re comfortable.”

“Would you please not mention that I was abused. I told you because you understand, but they…” He trailed off.

Clint nodded, “Just so you know, Bruce will understand too and Tony personally knows what neglect is like, However, I will leave it up to you to tell them. We all understand that it will take you a while to trust us.”

Xander let out a shaky breath. “Thank you.” And smiled at Clint with pure gratitude.


	6. The one with the DNA test

“Give us what you know.” Tony crossed his arms, face sour. He didn’t give a damn if the kid was his by blood or not, Ross had no right to experiment on a kid. He was only barely keeping his temper in check and only because he knew blowing up here would do no good. Bruce, Natasha, and Thor were at his side looking equally as sour.

“Well, First, he’s definitely your son.” The SHIELD medic started and handed Tony and Bruce copies of the DNA test, “And we know what he was injected with. One was Lericolandozol. Which, as you probably know, is illegal in ninety-eight percent of civilized countries. Its main effects are severe muscle weakness and sedation. I don’t think he got enough of a dose to worry about the side effects, but I’d still keep an eye on him just in case.”

Tony nodded, gritting his teeth. “And the other?”

The SHIELD medic swallowed harshly, “The other appears to have been gamma-irradiated blood. He hasn’t shown any hint of transformation. No hint of green in his eyes or skin. That being said he hasn’t been put under any extreme stress yet.”

Bruce let out a low Hulk-like growl and his eyes flashed green. “I am going to kill Ross.” He said low and deliberately, “And I am not going to let Hulk do it.”

“Bruce, calm down. We need the helicarrier in one piece at least until we get Xander home okay?” Natasha said calmly, though there was clear rage in her eyes.

“Let us go and see Xander.” Thor rumbled softly. “I wish to see him when he is not under the effects of the Lericolandozol. Perhaps we could bring him food too. I do not know if he has been fed yet.”

“He has,” Natasha stated. “Steve brought him food not long after he woke up.”

“Good.” Thor nodded, echoed by Tony and Bruce.

“There is one more thing I want to bring up about Xander.” The SHIELD medic stated, causing them to turn back to her. “He’s malnourished. Not severely, but he’s underweight. He weighs one twenty-five when he should weigh a minimum of one thirty-five, though ideally, he should weigh one forty to one fifty-five.”

“That will be rectified.” Tony said with an edge to his voice.

“Are we allowed to take him home now?” Thor asked

“Yes. He’s awake, responsive, and cognizant of himself and the events that took place. I don’t see any reason to keep him here longer.” She said with a nod. “And I’ve already sent his medical files to Friday.”

Tony nodded and pulled out his phone to quickly check. Then nodded. “Well let’s go get Xander. I bet he wants out of here.”

“I do think he’d like a bit more room.” Phil’s voice came from the door, “Clint’s with him right now, but one more person in that room would be incredibly crowded.”

They nodded.

Thor stated, “I will wait outside then, I do take up more space than the rest of you.”

“A little off topic, where’s Steve?” Bruce asked.

“Steve is getting the Quinjet ready. And I’ve heard from Wanda. She says Xander’s floor is almost ready. Pietro is wrapping it up, setting up the living room.” Phil stated.

“Good, good.” Tony nodded, “Then it’ll be ready by the time we get back. Let’s go gather up Xander now.”

Phil nodded and waved for them to follow him down to the room Xander was in. On their way, they were tossing around ideas for who would teach him what. They agreed that both Tony and Bruce would teach math and science, Thor would teach him languages, and that Steve, Thor, Clint, and Natasha would take turns with PE.

Phil stopped and knocked on the door and opened it.

Tony grinned brightly, “You’re being sprung, Kid.”

Xander laughed a little when Tony declared him being ‘sprung’. “Finally!” and slipped out of the bed. He stretched and grinned as Clint ruffled his hair.

“Aw man, you’re taller than me.” Tony’s grin widened a little, “Guess you take more after Bruce that way.” He glanced over at Bruce.

Xander ducked his head shyly, then peeked up. He could see bits and pieces of himself in Tony and Bruce now that he got a moment to look. He had the same nose and jaw shape as Tony, but he had the same hair and eyes and build as Bruce.

“Come on.” Tony grinned, “Steve’s getting the Quinjet ready. It’ll be a little crowded with all of us but not bad.”

“If you want you can sit up front with Clint, He’ll be piloting the Quinjet and the flight will be less than five minutes. So he won’t need a co-pilot.” Tony offered.

“I think I’d like that.” He felt relief surge through him when he wasn’t being forced to sit in the back crowded by people who were almost perfect strangers to him.

“Then when we get back to the tower you can explore your floor till dinner.” Tony beamed.

“My—Floor?” Xander turned a looked at Tony with utter confusion.

“Yep.” Tony chirped, “Everybody who lives at Stark Tower has a floor of their own. Generally, we,” he gestured at himself and the others sans Phil, “And Steve share one floor, but we each have a floor to go to when we want to be alone.”

Xander couldn’t quite wrap his head around that fact. Then he shook his head, “How are you even so sure I’m yours?” He knew he could see the similarities between Himself and Tony and Bruce, but now that the shock was starting to wear off he was starting to freak out.

Tony handed him the DNA test and Xander looked at it then looked back at Tony. “I understand Ancient Greek more than this.”

Tony chuckled then explained, “It’s a DNA test comparing your DNA to mine and Bruce’s. Flip the page.”

Xander did so and his eyes widened. “It says…”

“It’s a match. A perfect familial match.” Bruce said softly.

The emotions that flashed across Xander’s face were complex, contradictory, and confusing. Then, quietly, he said, “The Harris’ really aren’t my parents.” The relief in his voice made Natasha’s want to torture the Harris’ double.

Clint just smiled sadly. “Let’s get you home so you can settle in.” He gently put his hand on Xander’s back.

Tony nodded and led them up to the flight deck of the helicarrier where Steve was waiting for them.

Xander kept looking down at the DNA test in his hands like he couldn’t be certain that is was really there if he looked away for too long.

They got him into the co-pilot’s seat and then arranged themselves in the back. The ride was a quick and silent one. Xander’s only thought was that he needed to get Willow to confirm the authenticity of the DNA test. She would know what to look for.

When they got off the Quinjet Steve led Xander inside, “Clint’s just has to put the jet back where it belongs and he’ll be back.”

Xander nodded and followed him inside feeling deeply numb, “This could be a weird dream.” He distantly thought to himself as he followed Steve to an elevator. When the doors opened Xander stepped out into a fairly plain looking hall.

“This is yours.” He smiled, “It’s a bit plain right now but that’ll change as you please.”

Xander nodded silently.

“It has your bedroom, which is the first door on the right from the elevator, two guest rooms, two empty rooms for you to decide what to do with, a living room, a small kitchen and dining room, your room has a bathroom attached to it, there’s another smaller one near the living room and one shared by the two guest rooms.” Steve stated as he started showing Xander around.

“Can I explore by myself? I need time to think.” Xander asked quietly.

Steve nodded. “Of course, there’s just one more thing I need to tell you about. The tower has an AI system that monitors the whole tower Nothing video in the bedrooms or bathrooms, but if you ever need something and we’re not around just ask Friday. Speak like there’s somebody right in front of you and she’ll respond. We’ll have her tell you when Dinner is ready. If you don’t feel like coming down for dinner your kitchen is already stocked.” Steve gently squeezed Xander’s shoulder then turned and went back to the elevator.

Once Steve was gone Xander made a silent circuit of the floor and then settled in the living room. He took a deep breath and decided on his next course of action. “Friday? Is it possible for me to make a call? I didn’t see any phones around here.”

“Of course, My microphones and speakers will act as the receiver for the phone. What number do you want me to dial?” Friday replied.

“442-555-6124.” He held his breath for a long minute while it rang.

“This is Willow Rosenburg. Who am I speaking to?” She chirped.

“Hey, Wills.”

“Oh My God! Xander!” She blurted, “Your parents were arrested the day after you left and nobody will tell us anything!”

“I know Wills. It’s going to be a long explanation. But I want to start by saying I’m safe and that it turns out that Thaddeus isn’t my uncle at all.”


	7. Settling in

“And that’s everything up till now.” Xander finished.

“Oh God.” Willow whispered.

“Honestly, I’m unnerved at best. They claimed me, I think, before they even knew for certain that I was biologically Tony and Bruce’s.” Xander said quietly. “They actively want me here and I don’t know how to handle that. Speaking of I’m going to send you a copy of the DNA test and I want you to see if everything’s legit.”

“Definitely.” Willow said firmly.

“Sir,” Friday started, “Dinner will be ready in five minutes. Will you be joining everybody on the main floor?”

Xander looked up, “Yeah, I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Of course.” Then Friday went quiet

“Who was that?” Willow asked.

“That was the AI named Friday letting me know dinner’s ready.” Xander explained.

“Wow. I’m jealous.” She murmured.

Xander couldn’t help but laugh. “I love you, Wills.” He grinned, “I’ll call you again tomorrow. I’m going to go eat and at least try to sleep tonight.”

“You’d better, mister. Do you want me to tell Buffy and Giles everything or do you want to?” Willow asked.

“Would you? I don’t know if repeating what happened over and over is good for me.” Xander replied.

“Alright. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

He took a deep breath as he heard the click of Willow hanging up and turned around, heading to the elevator. He hit the button for the main floor. Steve had showed it to him on the way up to his floor. God, he had an entire floor of his own. That was mind boggling to him. He jittered nervously as the elevator made its way to his destination.

When he got to the main floor there was a low chatter and clinking of dishes as he walked into the dining room. Anxiousness swelled in his chest when he saw two new people.

Steve looked up and smiled at Xander, “Hey, Xander. There’s a seat for you between Clint and Bruce.”

He still felt the tight, gnawing in his chest, but it relaxed a little when he was told the chair next to Clint was his. He felt like he already had the start of a bond with him.

“Man you really do look like your fathers.” Pietro cocked his head to the side. “Oh, I’m Pietro by the way.”

“And I’m Wanda.” She smiled softly and gestured at Pietro, “We’re siblings.”

“Closest I have to a sibling is Willow. She’s like a sister to me.” Xander said. Then, when Pietro and Wanda beamed at him, he couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Alright Table’s set.” Steve called.

Everyone went to their seats. Xander waited a moment until Bruce sat down so he knew which side of Clint to sit on.  

Xander couldn’t believe the amount of food that was on the table. It was like a feast. He hesitated at first then once he saw that everybody was serving themselves he started serving himself too. He may have piled his plate a little too high with food, but he didn’t really care, there was plenty of food even after everybody stopped piling their plates.

Conversation thankfully didn’t center on Xander, but he did notice the glances toward him. They clearly wanted to ask questions. He figured that they decided to let him settle in before grilling him.

“So, Xander, I was thinking next Monday, once you’ve settled in, I could start teaching you how to use a bow, both crossbow and compact.” Clint grinned at him.

Xander gave him a small smile, “That sounds awesome. I only just started to learn how to use a crossbow. My favorite weapon to work with was, actually, a double headed battle axe. I was just starting to get good with it too.”

Steve gaped a little, “A double headed battle axe?”

“That’s what he said.” Tony honestly looked a little impressed.

“It was from Giles’ collection. Dulled of course, but I really liked the weight in my hands.” Xander admitted

Thor grinned brightly with a glint in his eye, “Well then we’ll have to get you one of your own.”

“Thor are you planning on having an Asgardian craftsmen make him one?” Steve raised his eyebrow.

“No, I’m going to have a craftsman from Svartalfheim make him one.” Thor’s grin only widened.

“Damn, getting a head start on spoiling him, are you?” Natasha chuckled.

For his part, Xander was flabbergast. He knew the Norse myths. Svartalfheim was the home of the dwarves and They were the very craftsmen that created Mjolnir. It wasn’t just that though. They were paying attention to him and his interests. Not being dismissive like he was used to parent type people doing.

He didn’t realize he’d froze until Clint gently nudged him with a concerned look.

He shook his head and gave Clint a small smile, then turned to Thor, “You’re going to have a _Svartalfheim craftsman_ make me an axe? The same people who made Mjolnir and Gungnir?”

Thor’s face lit up with pride when Xander showed he knew some Asgardian history. “Yes, exactly! After all, by Asgardian law you are my child since you are my partners’ child. There for that makes you an Asgardian prince and They have made weapons for each of the royal line.”

Xander felt faint. He was a prince, by proxy yes, but he was a prince none the less.

“How about we not make Xander faint?” Steve rubbed his face. “The whole prince thing could have been mentioned later once everything calmed down, Thor.”

Thor looked chagrinned, “I did not think that would cause such shock.”

Xander shook his head again, “Well.” He chewed on his lip a little, “That’s going to be a shock to Buffy and Willow.”

“Those two your best friends?” Tony asked curiously.

“Yeah, they are.” He gave a weak smile, still in shock from that last revelation. “They’re pretty much my only real friends. Them and Giles. I’m not exactly popular.”

“Popularity is overrated. You get too many fake friends.” Tony stated, “I’m just glad you have some real friends.”

“How long have you known Buffy and Willow?” Natasha asked.

“I’ve known Willow since I was five and Buffy for a year and a half. She moved to Sunnydale just before the start of Sophomore year.” Xander stated.

“So, you’ve known Willow almost your whole life.” Bruce nodded.

“She’s my sister in all but blood.” He smiled softly. “I actually had Friday help me call her before I came down to tell her what had happened.”

That made them smile.

“Oh! That reminds me, I’ll be sending them both a laptop so you can skype with them anytime you want to.  The boxes up on the desk in your room are your laptop and cellphone." Tony stated with a bright smile.

“Just remember you’re three hours ahead of them now.” Natasha stated.

Xander nodded mutely. He didn’t realize that’s what those boxes had been. He hadn’t even really looked at them.

“I’ll have the laptops sent out by Monday so you’ll be able to talk to them over skype by Tuesday.” Tony nodded.

“Thank you.” Xander said quietly. He had been told that Tony was going to do that but it was still a relief to know for a fact that he wouldn’t be completely cut off from his friends.

“We were worried that you’d feel isolated.” Steve said softly. “I know what that’s like and we don’t want you to.”

Xander was honestly starting to feel overwhelmed with the attention on him.

Pietro realized that and said, “Pass me some of the chicken, it’s time for seconds.”

Then the focus on Xander was broken and Xander relaxed a little. He looked down at his plate. He was almost done with his plate but he was full. He didn’t want to get in trouble for not eating everything he’d grabbed.

“You know you don’t have to finish your plate if you’re full.” Bruce said softly as if he read his mind.

Xander looked over at him, startled.

“You got this nervous look on your face. We won’t be mad if you don’t clean your plate or if you have multiple servings.” Bruce said with a look that said he’d been there before. “Also, we usually just leave the table when we’re done eating unless we’re talking about something that’s really interesting to us.”

“Alright.” He nervously glanced at the others. “I’m gonna go back up to my floor then. I think I’m gonna go to bed early.”

“Alright. You have a good night.” Steve smiled

There was a chorus of good nights as he left the table.

Once Xander was gone Tony looked at the rest of them. “I’m surprised he actually came down. I thought he would at least hide on his floor until tomorrow.”

“I wouldn’t be too happy. It could be that he felt obligated to or that he thought we would get mad if he didn’t.” Natasha replied.

“I didn’t think of that.” Tony chewed on his lip a little.

“He didn’t seem too nervous until the end though. I think that’s a good sign.” Clint stated. “And he was willing to tell us about himself.”

“I think he is not used to adults that listen to him. From the sounds of it he’s only had that Giles fellow.” Steve stated.

Thor nodded, “We shouldn’t press the subject. Let him open up to us in his own time.”

The rest of them murmured in agreement.


End file.
